A lifetime in time
by Tatum Salem
Summary: This story picks up where BELLA'S NEWBORN left off. Still getting used to the change Bella's new sister finds that some things are impossible to leave behind even as an immortal being. The Cullens must decide if this new member is worth the danger in which she puts them all or ask her to find her own way, while Aro's plan to recruit follows its course.
1. Chapter 1

A couple steps were heard into the silence in the beckoning of a new day, before a gush of wind stepped onto the Cullen's roof to offer company.

"Following me ar'ya?" I asked staring at the horizon.

"Just seeing what the fuss is all about" said Edward. "You and Bella come here a lot"

"She's stalking me" I smiled to my brother. "Reneesme's still sleeping?"

"Yeah… what _are_ you doing up here?" Edward asked a bit more serious after a moment's pause. "What's troubling you?"

"Wow, that was rude" I said turning to him. "I thought you had issues on reading people's minds" I smiled sarcastically and he smiled back.

"I've lived long enough to know when something troubles a woman, doesn't take much of a mind reader" I sighed. "What's wrong?" I stared into his eyes for a minute afraid he might read more than my thoughts, then decided to look away and not take that chance.

"It's nothing…I just…feel like…I've _somehow_ invaded your lives"

"How do you mean?" he persisted a bit concerned.

"Look, I love our family, but somehow…I feel like I've been pacing after you, not really living or letting you live…like…"

"Think what you're saying. You aren't in any way an imposition on anyone" Edward turned to face me. "We care about you"

"Cause you have to" I added. "You don't get it, do you? You took me into your family because you had no choice. Bella feels guilty enough every time I mess up"

"That's not true…"

"Edward, I don't need gifts to tell me she does…I don't wanna burden her or anyone else in this family" I tussle her hair one side after the other.

"She means well, we all do"

"I know. I just don't know if I'm worth the trouble" I jumped back down without a second thought. Edward landed in front of me a second after.

"Wait, let's talk about this" Edward said grabbing my shoulders.

"I need a walk" I said wiping his hands off gently. Edward meant to stop me again grabbing me by the wrist. "I said I need a walk!" I pulled my hand free blowing an exploding shove at Edward's shoulder. His shirt got burned on the spot where it hit and he put it out with his palm quickly. "I…so sorry…I'll… see you later" I walked away as fast as I could without running, couldn't hide a tone of disappointment in in my voice.

Edward greeted the family as he walked into the living room. He told them the conversation he just had with me.

"I think maybe she just needs some space" said Carlisle. "From what I managed to see while she was…still a mortal, she's not used to be the center of attention in any way"

"Maybe this is a little overwhelming to her" added Esme. "Give her some time"

"What if she decides not to be like us?" Rosalie asked.

"We need to consider maybe the thirst is messing with her mind" added Jasper.

"We won…" started Edward.

"We'll have to respect her wishes. We cannot force anyone into our ways, we can only show them what we think is right" interrupted Carlisle. Everybody stood in silence. Bella and Reneesme came down for breakfast after a while. Esme just loved cooking for her; after all, this was about the only time they had an excuse to use the kitchen toys.

"What's with the long faces?" said Bella hugging her husband.

"Nothing. Sam got a little upset earlier" said Edward. He went on, filling her in on what they thought about my behavior.

Meanwhile, I walked through the forest occasionally throwing a big rock at trees. The last one hitting a familiar face…

"Is that your idea of a greeting?" said Jacob throwing the rock aside.

"I'm sorry, Roadkill, didn't see you there" I said apologetically.

"Redecorating are you?" he said smiling.

"Just…blowing off some steam" I said still pacing up and down. "What are you up to?"

"Was heading down to the cabins to talk about the Reservation"

"Still open I see"

"Yeah…so…are you gonna be alright? Or should I be on the lookout for helpless tourists? "

"Not funny"

"I'm not trying to be" said Jacob staring. "As far as I know, Carlisle thinks it's too soon to get too close to a lot of people, so why don't you head back home?"

"Who named you king of the world?" I said stepping in front of him daring him to give me a reason, begging even.

"Look, I don't want any trouble" I took a whiff at him and puckered.

"Your anger says otherwise. You reek of it, even worse than usual" I eyed him. Jacob fought hard to restrain himself.

"I promised Bella I'd give you a chance. Don't make me change my mind" he clenched his teeth.

"What are you gonna do…Roadkill?" I stared at his eyes very close to his face. Jacob had his fists clenched still trying to control himself, breathing hard.

Suddenly, something distracted me and I turned away. I felt so confused all of a sudden. Something had triggered a mass of memories in my head. Images came and go before my eyes and I fell to the ground. Jacob kneeled down beside me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, anger distracted from its purpose.

"I think you might be right for once, best to go back" I said trying to shake the hive of thoughts away. Jacob walked me back to the house.

"What's happened?" said Edward hearing my confusion.

"You were fighting again?" said Bella crossing her arms. "Jacob, you promised me"

"She's the one that started" he defended himself.

"I don't even want to hear it" Bella said following me up to my room. "May I come in?" she asked after knocking a couple times.

"I don't think it's a great idea, but do come in" I answered. "My head's just gonna blow!" I said exasperated.

"Try to calm down. Tell me what happened" said Bella sitting by the desk.

"I…there was a…scent. Something I remember but…can't quite put my finger on it" I dropped on the bench near the window and growled in anger.

"Let me put my shield on you, maybe it'll help calm your thoughts" I immediately stood up and walked back, away from her.

"Keep away" my hands trembled. "Don't think I can control myself right now"

Carlisle came into the room and walked slowly towards me. "I think we need to go hunting. Maybe that'll help?" he suggested taking my hands. "Esme and I'll go with you" still looking rather menacing, I trailed after him.

After a couple hours, I felt well fed and my anxiety seemed to go down at a slow rate. Carlisle could tell I was still overflowing with aggressiveness and that troubled him. They couldn't let me harm anybody, not here anyway, not in their town.

Upon return, Edward offered to help me clear my mind by making out what I was thinking; help me deciphering it all if you will.

"Just try to focus on the scent you picked up on" he said sitting in front of me. I nodded. "Is it a person? Someone from your family perhaps? Wow, your train of thought is maddening!" he took my hand. "Try to focus on one thing first…something from when you were alive… not your family… pleasant memories… mixed feelings from years ago…slow down…will find you…don't wanna go back… scared… over the edge…harm us…slow down, Sam!"

"What's happening?" asked Alice. "What can we do?"

"I have an idea, but it's risky" said Jasper.

"What is it, Jasper?" asked Esme.

"Fight her. That is the most effective way to get rid of aggressiveness"

"You're right. It's risky. Don't want anybody harmed" said Carlisle.

"It's idiotic" I said. "I won't attack any of you!" They stood in silence. Jacob considered the idea for a moment before speaking.

"What about me?" heads turned to face him. "I can take it"

"I don't doubt your strength, Jacob, but it could still be dangerous for you" said Carlisle.

"If her anger keeps growing, soon she won't be able to control it" Jake added to everyone's stare. Carlisle considered this for a moment, but at the lack of any better ideas, ended up agreeing. They would all be close in case things seemed to be getting out of hand.

They found a clear big enough to do it, somewhere where the damage would be close to nothing. Jacob came closer to me and I immediately started to feel his anger running inside me like boiling water. I punched him hard on the chest sending him away. He landed on his feet and prepared to attack, I stood where I was still feeling everything in my head surging up and down. I ran to meet him and punched the hell out of him, he only blocked my punches for a while, but after a moment when the pain began to be too strong to hold, he threw me on my back, where I got up quickly and scratched him like mad, Jacob was having a hard time receiving the heat so he transformed to everybody's surprise. After that, our fight began to rise and things got out of hand quicker than anybody had anticipated. Jacob tried to bite my head off and I wounded his arm to my satisfaction. I was ready for my next blow sure to finish him when I felt somebody restraining my arms back, I broke loose but before I could reach Jacob on the floor, two more had me by the arms and chest. Carlisle came in front of me and put his palms to my face.

"It's OK. Look at me! You're safe…it's over. Look at me" he stared into my eyes and I felt so weary, I looked down. All I could think about was where we were, and why we were here; it all seemed ridiculous now. My mind had run out of thoughts. Emmett and Jasper let go, not walking too far, still unsure I would need to be restrained again.

"I'm sorry. I'm OK" I said to them to their comfort. Alice ran and gave me a hug. Carlisle helped Jacob with his arm, putting it back in the socket before he transformed back. I walked towards him as he stood up cradling his injure, my teeth marks. "Thank you" I said humbly and so ashamed.

"My pleasure" he said sarcastically with a smirk.

"I really do appreciate it, sorry if I…"

"Don't worry about it" he said now more convinced of his own words. "I guess I owed you one" I tried to smile, but it was painful. I hadn't meant to hurt him like this. I guess we both realized just how many issues we had unsolved and had kept to ourselves till now.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after, I started cooking what it would be apology muffins for Jake very early. I tried to be as quiet as I could to keep to my own business, but people not sleeping in this house wasn't the right contributing factor for private time. Soon enough, Esme walked in on me breaking the third wooden spoon trying to get the mix ready.

"It helps if you hum" she said smiling tenderly at me. She stretched out her hand and I handed her the spoon.

"I'm just…thought Jake would appreciate…after I bit him" I smiled ashamed hiding my hands in my pockets, frustrated I couldn't do the same with my whole face.

"I'm sure he's fine, but these he'll love" she said stirring the batter evenly with the half a spoon I had left. She helped me pour in the cupcakes and I decorated them bright red when they were ready. I asked Bella to come along and give Jacob my present. She agreed and we were on our way with the sun far above our heads still not fully morning.

"He'll love the color" said Bella laughing. I couldn't help but laugh too. We headed to a shed where Jacob normally worked on his bike and knocked to nobody's answer. We still giggled as we walked to the house, stopping on our tracks when we saw him striding towards us. "Hey, speak of the devil!"

"Ahem…I made these for you" I said presenting a wrapped box. He took it, looked back and grabbed my arm, hard. He then led us just far beyond the shed we had knocked on a minute ago.

"Jake, what's wrong?" asked Bella looking confused. Jake still wouldn't let my arm go.

"There's a problem" he said sternly finally letting go. He looked around as if he was afraid there might be somebody snooping around. "The pack's not happy. The whole tribe is angered"

"What do you mean? Why?" I asked.

"Because of you"

"Me?"

"What about her?" said Bella.

"When Bella turned you, you were just outside our territory so the pact remained intact, even though my father wasn't too happy about it. They couldn't do anything because technically there was no treason…" he made a pause making sure I was following. "But you attacking me…"

"She didn't attack you! You volunteered to help her!" said Bella slightly outraged.

"I know…but the fact she wounded me and I let her"

"Let me?"

"I mean…I didn't do anything about it. To my pack, I was defeated or surrendered. Neither presents much pride for me being their leader" Bella understood, but me…I was still trying to figure it out.

"What are you gonna do about it?" asked Bella.

"I've suggested a meeting, but there's no telling. This may be out of my hands" he handed me the box back and walked away.

"I'll try and talk to the leaders once they've had their meeting" said Carlisle.

"So, they get to decide?" said Emmett.

"They have to come up with something they think will solve the problem and our job will be to see that it serves both parts" said Edward.

"So, basically what I said" Emmett smiled, but his face was wiped at Esme's stare.

"Whatever happens, we'll figure it out" said Alice who was sitting next to me. "What could they ask us to do?"

"Give out hunting territory maybe" said Rosalie.

"I believe we should be ready to…leave folks" answered Carlisle.

"That's outrageous! Your lives are here. What about Reneesme?" I yelled.

"She'll be alright as long as we stick together" said Edward, while Bella nodded.

"What about your father then? I don't think he'll be alright with his only daughter and granddaughter going away from him!" I stood up turning to each and every one of them. "How could you actually be considering this!?"

"We're used to come and go" said Jasper.

"It's different now!? Stop pretending…" I felt something aching in my throat, which made me stop on my tracks.

"What's the matter?" said Alice worried trying to catch my attention which at the moment was all over the place.

"Her mind's racing again" Edward pointed out.

"Stop it!" I said turning to him. Before I noticed I had though, Jasper had me by the arm. I let go gently staring at the front door. "I have to figure this out" the words came out of my mouth while my eyes were still fixed on what lied outside the front door. I walked slowly away from them.

"Someone's coming" said Rosalie.

"Edward why don't you open the door?" said Carlisle. He stood beside me, stopping me from going any further, putting his hand on my shoulder. A couple minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Edward looked back to us all and answered.

"Good morning. I'm looking for…Dr. Cullen?" said a young man reading a piece of paper on his right hand, standing just outside the door as if he was going to burst in looking for Carlisle.

"Sure" replied Edward. "A moment please" he then walked back where everybody waited. "There's a young man looking for you. Probably from the hospital because he's asking for a doctor"

"It's him" I said. "The scent I've been recognizing. I have to see who…"

"Wait. Why don't we see what he wants with Carlisle first?" said Edward.

"What does he want?" asked Bella. Edward said nothing. "Please, wait" he pleaded. Carlisle went to answer the door and I sat back down. I had arms around me, Emmett and Alice were close by ready to grab a hold of me and for good reason; I wanted to run to this person and…and…I wasn't even quite sure what I would do once I reached him.

Carlisle came back soon enough, but he wasn't alone. The young man followed him to the living room. I couldn't help it; I stood up immediately and stared.

"Sam?" the man asked. "Why didn't you go back?" he walked slowly towards me. I meant to run, but that would expose us all. "I was so worried…" he said flailing his arms around me. His scent was earthy, like fresh dirt. Everybody was close to panicking; no mortal had come this close to me since I turned.

"I… was…" he let go disappointed. "Decided to stay"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked tearing up; the rest of the family slowly left the room to give us some privacy, but stood well within reach in case things turned awry. "You just…disappeared "

"I…had nothing to go back to" I said trying to avoid the welcoming smell coming from him. "I didn't think anybody would care" I turned around trying to distract myself from the urgent feeling of my thirst. I felt angry at him, but at the same time I wanted him closer. It was confusing.

"We're friends, right?" he asked.

"We were I guess" I tried to sound pleasant, but my smile seemed to offend him instead.

"You guess? Don't I mean nothing to you?" he made me turn and face him. My thought cleared for a moment, his eyes deep into mine. He tried to kiss me and I recoiled. "What happened?"

"Were we together?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Just answer!" I said raising my voice.

"No. I was stupid enough to fear your family and what they could do to you if they found out I loved you" his cheeks bright red. His scent was growing stronger.

"I guess is late now, go home" I said turning to open the door for him. I held it open till he exited, but he didn't leave.

"Please, let us talk about this"

"You need to leave and don't come back" I felt afraid around him, my head started to swirl again. I dug my nails on the edge of the door, wishing he would go as far away from me as possible.

"I'll leave, but I won't go back. You need to talk to me…please"

"I'll think about it" I said, now utterly confused of whether I wanted him to go or not. He walked away reaching his car and left giving me one last glance.

"Are you alright?' Alice ran to me as soon as I shut the door.

"I don't know…what's happening?" I put my head in my hands and sat on the floor against the wall.

"He came looking for you. He thought Carlisle might know something because he was your doctor. I guess he did some research in the hospital" said Edward kneeling beside us.

"But why would he come all this way?" I said exasperated.

"Dunno. Were you involved?" asked Alice.

"I can't remember clearly, why?" I said hitting my head on the sides.

"Maybe something to do with your brain when you fell off the cliff?" said Bella tentatively. "You were in pretty bad shape when I found you"

"It's a possibility" said Carlisle when we told him our theory. "There really is no telling for sure" he paced for a moment. "Maybe even your empathic abilities are adding to the confusion in your head" he patted my shoulder. "We're your family. We'll figure this out together" I hugged him and felt my thoughts settling down.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I know everyone wanted to help me, but I don't know if I was willing to let them sacrifice everything for just a sad little soul like mine. I found myself, yet again, on the roof, trying to keep away from everyone, not because of anger but because it hurt so much the very thought that I might have to let them go. They were all I had, before them, there was nothing.

I guess it was well understood at the moment that I needed some space because nobody went up searching for me. It was amazing how much the family tried to understand each other and their needs, even when you weren't an innate mind reader like Edward. It was like they were re-writing the very concept of family. I had known such a different version in life.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Jacob coming, and it was even more unsettling that he wasn't alone. A couple of boys from the pack were with him. Even in their human form, I could smell their stench.

"Long time, no see, Roadkill" I said jumping in front of them. I saw their stern faces, including his and decided to cooperate for peace's sake. "Jacob. Sam. Seth. What do we owe the pleasure?"

"We've come to a decision and we would like to discuss it with your clan" said Jacob very formally without a hint of friendliness.

"Won't you come in" I said leading them inside. Everybody was already settled in the living room downstairs. Alice had surely let them know they were coming. I stood by her. Maybe she already knew the verdict, maybe she didn't. It was all too uncertain to tell, but still she held my hand firmly as I sat.

"I understand the tribe has decided" said Carlisle.

"We have" said Jacob, a touch of pain in his voice. "We believe…it's in the tribe's best interest to keep the pact intact since technically there was no rule broken and we wish nothing but the peace between the families" he gulped.

"That's great" said Bella smiling.

"There's a catch, isn't there?" said Emmett. Jacob turned to him.

"There is a condition, yes"

"Which is?" added Esme. There was a moment's pause. I wondered if it was because he didn't want to say it or because we didn't want to hear it.

"Samantha has to leave Forks" Jacob finally said. Everybody's moods increased in that exact second. I could feel it all. There was so much tension in the room my hands started to tremble like mad. I had to fight the urge to snap at everybody and everything around me. Alice's grip tightened.

"We can't just ask a member of our family to leave. Sure you understand that" explained Carlisle. "Could we discuss another solution, maybe something less drastic?" he said still politely as ever.

"She disrespected all of us!" stood up Sam shouting. Jacob put a hand to his chest and stared till he recoiled.

"We meant no disrespect to any of you. Jacob offered to help her. It was just an accident" explained Bella. "You know that" she stared at Jacob.

"I shouldn't have. My actions present a threat to my kind" said Jacob not quite meeting her eyes. "You have till the end of the day to respond" they stood up and left. Jacob stayed behind for a second, but the words had left him, so he turned and walked in silence behind his brothers.

"We have to think. How can we stop this?" said Edward. My heart was breaking, my strength had left my body. I could feel nothing. I was empty at the thought of being on my own again. Can't believe a few days ago I worried I wasn't living up. Now, I realized they were my life; without them I saw no point in my existence, even an immortal one. I thought of Rosalie. She mostly kept to herself, but every time she played with Reneesme or talked to Emmett, her face just lit up. I stared at the floor, unable to find a reason to look at anything ever again.

"How are we gonna fix this?" said Edward trying not to look at me, but he couldn't help but glance momentarily. My thoughts surely had him concerned. After all, I had run out from them before precisely because I couldn't bear to see them hurt by me or my doings. I stood up and Alice tightened her grip again.

"It's OK" I nodded. "I just need some air" I tried to smile but failed miserably.

"I'll go with you" she said letting go of my wrist and standing up.

"Alice, we need you to discuss possible decisions" said Carlisle. He walked to me and grabbed me by the sides of my arms fondly. "Go, walk, clear your mind" He lifted my chin with a finger. "We'll get started on our choices" he smiled.

"Don't worry. It's gonna be ok" said Bella hugging me before I left the house.

For some reason, today, walking through the trees wasn't enough. I walked to town, unsure where my feet would lead me. After a couple hours, I found myself at sight distance of the not so newly opened cabins by the reservation. I knew he was there, I could smell it. Should I go? What if the unthinkable happened? At least I would run far away if it did, there would be no turning back. And if I didn't give into my instincts, what would happen indeed?

I started pacing backwards. I couldn't do this to my family.

Destiny however, had other plans. I meant to run back when I knocked into the young man who had gone looking for me. I landed on top of him. He smelled so sweet, so…tempting. He was sweating all over his tracksuit; soon I had his odor all over my hands and clothes. I got up dusting off my hands, my clothes, but I was really trying to get some of him off of me.

"I meant to say hi" he said getting up. "But you turned so fast…" he smiled. I was glad he hadn't notice anything else.

"Yeah…sorry about that" I said staring at him.

"Could we…have a…cup of coffee or something?" he said hesitantly.

"I was run over by a motorcycle last year so… maybe that's why I can't…" he nodded.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe give me a chance to jog your memory?"

"Why not" I said and we went back to the cabins. There were some sun shaded tables just outside. He went to the vending machine and got a couple of bottles of water. He sat opposite me and offered me one. "Thanks" I said taking it with both hands trying to be polite. How could I tell him that his neck seemed more appropriate to satisfy my thirst? I laughed to myself.

"Something funny?" he smiled drinking his water.

"No, just remembered something. So, how do you know me again?" I turned the bottle between my hands.

"Well, um…my name's Leo" he took a deep breath. I could feel he was in pain. He was aching that I couldn't remember my life with him in it. "We were good friends. We told each other everything, until…I told you I was getting married"

'I left" I said as the memory came back. "I took a vacation with my family"

"Yes" he said playing with his hands. "You refused to go and that was that"

"But you said…at the house, that you…"

"I didn't get marry" he said gulping. "I waited for you to go back"

"Why? Why not tell me how you felt when I was al…there?"

'I was weak" he took my hand. "God, you're cold!" I withdraw my hands.

"I'm OK" we stared for what seemed hours. "It's too late now, I'm a different person"

"Is there somebody else?"

"Yes" I lied. "You should go. Go back!" he stood up and held me close. I was afraid to push him away and overdo it. "Let me go" I pleaded, his scent making my mouth water. Suddenly, of all the choices I had pictured he would take, he did the least expected: kissed me. I could no longer control myself and gave into his kiss. Soon, we were in his cabin together as one.

While we rested half-covered in the sheets, I waited till he was asleep; then, kissed him one more time before leaving unheard.

I smelled my hands and he was all over. I didn't think I would be able to wash off his smell ever again. My head was clear now. It had been like, closing an unfinished chapter of my life, my past life. Now, I had no idea what I was going to do, but I felt so right, the confusion was gone.

On my way back through the forest, I ran feeling the wind rushing as I sped by, when suddenly I heard something nearby. I stopped, waiting and trying to identify the smell. It wasn't a wolf, it was a vampire. Nobody I knew yet, but then as I understood it only the Cullens lived here at Forks. Soon enough, my doubts were cleared. That someone running close to me landed in front of where I was. It turned out to be a familiar face, but not friendly one.

"I remember you" I said showing my teeth.

"Wait. I came to help" he said raising his hand to stop me from getting too close.

"Why should I believe you? Last time we met you tried to freeze me to death" he cleared his throat.

"I know. Listen, I was just following orders. That's why I've come"

"Why shouldn't I kill you then?"

"They've sent me to hunt you… the Volturi"

"They sent you last time as well, didn't they?' he nodded. "What do they want with me?"

"As far as I know, the Cullens refused to join him. They know about your gift and don't want it in their hands"

"Three guesses how they found out about me, huh?"

"They tortured me and even if they hadn't how could I lie to Aro?"

"Still doesn't explain what you're doing here" I felt no threat coming from him whatsoever.

"I'm running from them. I thought if I helped you, you could help me hide"

"I don't know if I can trust you"

"Then don't" he said. "Tell them and I'll be around" I agreed and rushed back to the house. Again, I've managed to attract too much attention from the Volturi. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea for me to let my family be and leave Forks.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Not a word about Leo" I said to Edward as I crossed in front of him by the first floor landing. I couldn't help to be thinking about what had happened at the cabins. He stopped me.

"Is he…?"

"No. He's still alive. Besides, I've got bigger and worse news" I stared at him for a moment, next thing I knew, we were both in front of Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice. "I gotta ask first…have we come up with any good choices?"

"Just one" said Esme smiling.

"We'll leave Forks. All of us" said Carlisle. "Edward, Bella and Reneesme will stay however"

"That's it?" I said in disbelief. "You can't do that! I won't be the one to separate this family, there's just no way"

"We have other places we go to as a family. It'll be alright" said Alice. "We just won't leave you"

"Oh yes you will. I'm not accepting this. I'll…come back and visit. I'll ask permission to the tribe to do that and you'll stay as long as you like. You'll stay together"

"You won't come back. I've seen it. If we leave…" stopped Alice. Me and everyone around me knew what she was gonna say; with them gone I might just end my life again and this time for keeps.

"It's not fair" I said. Esme came and hugged me. Edward put his hand on my shoulder.

"We protect our family. We look after each other, no matter what it takes" she told me. I was so distracted by what I was doing to them all that I remained silent.

"There's another problem" said Edward. I snapped back to my senses at his voice.

"One of my last year's attackers is here. He claims to have been sent by the Volturi themselves"

"What do they want with us?" asked Jasper.

"Recruit me. They've come to think our clan…" it hurt to say that. "is becoming a bit too strong"

"They've tried before with me and Alice, even Bella" explained Edward.

"Maybe they just don't think of me as a Cullen…"

"But you are one nonetheless" said Carlisle firmly. "What did the man want?"

"Negociate. He wants to warn us in exchange for help to hide from them" I added.

"We'll see what he has to say" decided Carlisle. "We'll go from there"

Late that day, Bella and Carlisle went to reservation to give out our decision; while Rosalie and Esme stayed home with Reneesme; and the rest of us went back to the place where I had found our messenger.

"He should be around" I said.

"I can't see anything" added Alice.

"He's around, just making up his mind whether to trust us or not" said Edward looking up the trees.

"I'll help him make up his mind" thought Jasper. Edward turned to him and nodded. Sure enough, a moment later the informant came down one of the trees surrounding them.

"That was fast, even for our kind"

"Well, if you're hiding from the Volturi, you've got no time to waste" smiled Emmett sarcastically.

"What have you got for us?" asked Edward without hesitation.

"The Volturi want young pretty lady here" he pointed to Alice, making Jasper shift in front of her. "Then, the shield was quite an add on the pot"

"Bella" mouthed Edward. The informer nodded sarcastically politely.

"He has been planning the best offer to convince such gifts into his guard"

"He can stop counting on that" said Emmett.

"However, your abilities dear" he walked to me, but Jasper and Emmett stopped him on his tracks. "No worries" he said raising his palms in surrender. "Are the cherry on top. He believes you are too well…armed, let's call a spade a spade, in case you bump into a misunderstanding some time, some day. After all, you manage to see the future, a future they no longer trust" They took a moment in silence letting the information sink in.

"Very well. We have decided to take you to one of our safe spots, if that's alright with you" said Edward. "Jasper and Emmett will escort you"

"Fair enough. The name's Andre by the way. I appreciate your help" he bowed slightly. I felt it more as an insult than politeness and so did everyone else judging for the mood it immediately arose in the air between us.

Back at the house, we all caught up on news, except Jasper and Emmett who hadn't returned. News from the tribe were scarce, they had responded that we should take the time needed to make arrangements before we left. Once we finished though, I couldn't bear looking Bella straight in the eye. She was my best friend and now I was breaking our family apart. I was about to leave up to the roof for some quiet time, when Esme held me back.

"There was something delivered for you. I put them in water, come with me to the kitchen" she said. I followed her giving one last glance at the room filled with laughter. It would never be quite the same. "Here" said Esme placing a vase with purple tulips on top of the counter. "He brought them himself, I told him you had turned in early. There's a note too" she pointed between the flowers and sure enough there was one. I opened it and read out loud.

"Dear Sam…"I felt Alice and Rosalie by my sides. I chuckled and went on. "I'll pick you up at 9, so we can have some breakfast together. Today was the happiest day of my life! Love, Leo"

"How romantic!" said Alice.

"Yeah, I wonder, what would breakfast be?" said Rosalie slyly.

"You can always tell him you already ate" advised Esme. Alice smiled at me so broadly that I couldn't help but laugh. That was the very first date I had with Leo. The next few days, he tried to stay with me as much as he could. It was hard to tell him off, especially when I needed to hunt. We played and laughed and my family rejoiced to see me like this. One date though, was all it took to dissolve my happiness cloud. We were watching a movie in the theater seated all the way back so we could talk without having pop corn thrown at us.

"Come back with me" he whispered, but I heard him loud and clear.

"I can't do that. My family's here" I smiled awkwardly. He took me by the hands.

"Please. You won't have to go back to your old family. I'll take care of you"

"Leo…I can't do that. I'm sorry" I could feel his pain and it started to make me nervous, anger me even.

"I love you. I don't want to loose you again" he tried to kiss me but I backed my head away from him.

"I don't love you that way" he let go off my hands. "Try to understand…"

"What about what happened between us?!" he demanded. People from below seats turned up to see what was going on.

"I just can't feel the way I did before when I…I came out here" I tried to explain.

"Do you regret it? Coming here?"

"No. It's just…" I started to feel my insides rising with emotions coming from him. My head was going fuzzy and words seemed so difficult all of a sudden. "you better leave…just…leave…" I got up and left the theater as fast as I could without hiper-speeding. He wasn't following, but I could still feel his broken heart as I desperately tried not to knock people over, out of my way. Once outside, I ran deep into the forest, my thoughts on edge. Unexpectedly, I smelled a tiger prowling around, stopped abruptly and attacked, ripping it to pieces. When I was finished, I sat there, my hair and clothes covered in blood, head against a tree. I could hear his voice echoing inside my head. Did I regret it? No. Did I love him that much? No. I couldn't remember if I ever did. This was the best for him, another second of his emotions, good or bad, and it would have been him dripping from the tree branches above my head. Then it dawned on me, other people's emotions gave me power, but it was mine the ones I had no control over.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

When I came back to the house, I got a lot of stares my way. Bless them, they didn't ask. I looked away feeling their penetrating and caring stares at the back of my neck and went straight upstairs to take a bath without so much as another word.

As I soaked in the strawberry water, I stared at my bended knees, I rested my head on them and wished I could stop feeling Leo's heartache. It was like having a thorn from a beautiful rose, it seemed harmless but it hurt relentlessly.

Moments later, Esme knocked on the bathroom door. "May I come in?" I answered her request with a barely recognizable grunt. She closed the door behind her saying "I hope that means yes" with a broad smile. She sat near the bathtub and started cupping water with her hand and pouring it on my hair. I put my head back letting her enjoy her sour task.

"I don't understand" I said after a while. "We were fine" Esme rinsed the shampoo adding some more before she spoke.

"Your gift is a powerful one, but dealing with human emotions is a tricky business…even for a vampire!" she said exhaling the apparently amusing comment. "We've all had to come to terms with our abilities and learn how to handle them, but that doesn't mean it doesn't get hard at times. We stumble…but we can always get back up"

The next day, I was back at the roof wearing a hoodie. I wished I could just stop feeling everything, but I guess that wasn't part of the deal. I tried to blow my frustration away, when Bella caught up with me again. She sat in silence next to me.

"So…" she bumped me sideways. I had nothing. "Carlisle's been telling Leo off, but eventually he'll come back here"

"I'm done with him"

"What do you mean you're done?"

"I can't control my emotions around him anymore" I turned to look at her. "His feelings are too strong. They make me crazy… I'm afraid I might blow him up accidentally!"

"Do you love him?" she asked sincerely. "I don't believe you could have forgotten that" she stared at her sneakers.

"I guess not. I guess… I just… found some sort of closure being around him?" I confessed doubting my own words. "Am I terrible?"

"Don't think so… just confused" she nodded between sentences. "But, I do believe you should see him off. He leaves tomorrow… left a message…about 10 times. You say you needed closure? Give him some as well" she patted my shoulder and jumped back down. I knew she was right, but I had no intentions of going near him again feeling like this, not on my own anyway

I asked Edward and Jasper to come along. Edward would anticipate if I was going to attack and stop the whole meeting, while Jasper would try to set the moods down, not only mine, but make Leo feel better about the whole thing at least while he had me right in front of him.

I got up at nine sharp that morning, not that I would oversleep but I was still backing out and convincing myself back into it, over and over. We sped there and stopped just close enough. Leo was loading his trunk under the bus when he caught side of me. He took a deep breath and looked down as he approached.

"I'm not sure if he'll want to see me" I said stopping for a sec, but Edward put his palm on my back and helped me resume my walking.

"He does" he said walking by my side. When we were close enough, my brothers stood somewhat behind me, for some would-be privacy. How much of that could you possibly get if one of my brothers read the emotions and the other plain thoughts? Which was exactly why I had asked them to come in the first place.

"Hey" I said, thinking that Hello would have been too cynical.

"I didn't think you'd come" he said putting his hands in his pockets. Apparently, I was something he didn't want to even touch ever again. I couldn't blame him.

'To be honest, me neither"

"Brought some bodyguards I see" he said pointing to my brothers.

"No, nothing like that" I laughed nervously. If he could only know they were here for his benefit and so not mine. "I… wanted to thank you…"

"What for?"

"For everything"

"Weird thing to say, doesn't seem to be what you want" he bit his upper lip. I guess I deserved that blow.

"I wasn't ready. Nothing could have helped me being ready for you. I truly thought my past life was over entirely"

"How exactly did I help end it?" he crossed his arms.

"I don't regret coming to Forks, but… I needed to remember that it wasn't all bad, nothing never is, and you helped me understand that"

"Glad I could help" he said re-pocketing his hands with a faint smile.

"I'm sorry I don't feel the same way"

"And I'm sorry that…I never told you how I felt" he smiled widely. "Missed by that much" he made a gesture with his fingers and smiled even more painfully.

"Hope you can forgive me" I smiled back.

"None of that. Come here" he said and hugged me tight. I was invaded by his scent and before I could tell anything of it, Edward and Jasper were behind me.

"Hi, I'm Edward. Sam's brother" he shook hands as I let go. My eyes wide and my smiled muffled. "We should really get going. We told Carlisle we would be right back. He'll worry, it's a long drive"

"Right" I said as if restrained from touching something excitedly coveted. "We should get going" I took deep breaths calming myself down and I felt Jasper's grip of my left upper arm.

"My bus is going anyway. Take care" he meant to hug me again, but Edward extended his hand and I waved like an idiot cause he had caught me off guard again. He shook Edward's hand a bit confused, but accepted this great invasion of personal space as something funny and waved to me as he walked back to the bus.

There was an awkward silence on the walk back. I stared at the floor thinking this was all for the best. Leo could form a family of his own with time… time. I wouldn't know of it, not anymore. This was the right thing to do, whether it was exactly what I wanted or not, I was still guessing.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed as her and Alice found us on our way back, meeting us half-way. "Sam?" she asked me confused.

"Last time I checked" I said. "Are you alright?"

"How come…?" she said confused. Alice turned to Jasper with that look on her face.

"What's happened?" Jasper asked her.

"Where's Leo?" said Alice. "He should be dead. I saw it, so we ran to help"

"Help? What exactly happened…how did he die?" I said. "He just took the bus, is it…?" I pointed back to where we came.

"No…it was you. You killed him" explained Bella coldly to my shock and awe.

"Clearly, we've changed that cause even though it did cross her mind, we handled it" said Edward breaking the dead silence, now hugging Bella by his side. "You must have had it right before that"

"I guess" Alice said relieved. Then, they all turned to me.

"What? I didn't do anything" I said. "I get a gold star or something?" the mood cooled down fast and we got home just before dark.

On the edge of Forks state land, a bus suddenly stopped over a bridge.

"Greetings, good people, I'll be your guide on this horrifying accident you're about to have" smiled Horace.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

When we entered the living room, Reneesme was watching cartoons while the others sat in conversation.

"It's alright!" I said putting my hands up in surrender. "I hurt no one"

"Nice save" said Emmett.

That moment, when I was about to punch that smirk off his face, something came on TV interrupting the cartoons.

"_Local police starts the search for the victims of the bus wreck on Amara's bridge just outside of the city limits" said a woman sternly on a burgundy outfit. "It appears the bus lost control and impacted over the edge into the cliff below. Police department is preparing a special team to reach the remnants of the tourist bus headed back to LAX on this Wednesday the 15__th__…" _

Carlisle muted the TV but stared at the video footage. It was as if a flame had been lit and now we all had a mission at hand. "Edward, Bella, why don't you go and check in with Charlie?" they nodded. "the rest of us will go down and see if we can find anyone"

"I wanna go help" said Reneesme. Bella turned to her.

"It's dangerous baby, why don't you and Rosalie stay here watching over the home front?" she smiled and Rosalie nodded.

As we approached the wreck, we could see it was at the bottom of the pit, splattered across a river trail, water coming in and out of the remains of the would-be-bus. Bodies all around. Not one inside.

Once we made sure there were no heartbeats, we came closer. Carlisle at the lead.

"Check them twice" he said, kneeling down a woman's body. "Wait…she…"

"They've been drained!" Emmett finished his thought.

"How could there be no blood in any of them? After that fall…" I said a thought behind Carlisle, I assumed. "That can't be. Can it?"

"Not unless they were already dead by the time they fell" said Jasper.

"I found something" said Esme. We all headed towards her, standing outside the front of the bus, half crooked into the watery mud. She pointed to the steering wheel. There were remnants of ice on it, melting fast at the weather's mercy.

"Andre" said Alice. Jasper started to pace around the site. It wasn't safe anymore.

"What can you see now? Can you see him?" Carlisle asked Alice.

"What?"

"Try your premonition again"

"He's not here" it suddenly dawned on me. "Leo's scent is not here"

We went back to the house and updated Bella, so they could keep an eye on Charlie while he handled the case. Jasper, Alice and Emmett went to the safe house where Andre was supposed to be hiding.

"We need to figure out what happened before we go out and search for Leo, we will find him" Carlisle told me. I nodded, while I stood there at the corner of the room, arms crossed. When the pressure became too much for me within the hour, I decided to banish myself to my spot.

On the roof, I tried hard to smell him out, to see something far beyond, to hear a whisper to guide me. I had gotten him into this and now I had to make sure he made it out. Suddenly, something broke my sense search, my cell, vibrating in my right pocket.

"Hello? Bella?" I asked still feeling the pressure on my chest.

"Guess again" said Andre's voice.

"Where are you?" I whispered.

"Text me back" he chuckled and hung up. A text came in a second later.

"_Remember our first date? He's dying to see you"_

I knew where he was, just over the mountains where I had escaped once and he had almost killed me the first time we met, where he had escaped from us. He wouldn't be so lucky this time. I would make clear sure of that.

I spread the word and we set off like chess pieces. Rosalie guarded Reneesme. Alice guarded Charlie. The rest came to the top of the mountain by my side.

Once ready, we set off and surely enough, Andre was right on the spot, holding Leo like a ragged doll in front of him.

"Nice timing, gotta say. Rumors are true, we've got the whole clan here" he said cynically.

"What do you want? Apparently our previous deal didn't work for you" said Carlisle.

"You bet it didn't" he said shaking Leo, who was complaining, his heart faint but stable. "Jane found me"

"Unfortunate" said Bella. "How is this our fault?"

"Glad you asked, cause here's what I think…you…" he made a hand gesture to include us all. "sold me out"

"Why would we do that?" said Esme.

"Don't know, but…I thought it was only fair that I returned the favor" he stared at us.

"You lied to the Volturi" said Edward. "They'll have your head"

"Not if I deliver yours first" he answered.

"Edward, what's going on?" asked Bella.

"Do tell us, Edwin" said Andre smirking.

"He told the volturi Leo knew about us, that we allowed him to" Andre clapped finally letting Leo go. He slumped on the floor barely awake, his movements slow. Even if Andre had lied it could well be true now. I wasn't sure just how much Leo was getting out of our little chat. There was no way to tell.

"You'll have to confess" said Edward defiantly.

"I thought you might say that and here's my answer to that…" smiling, without dawdling on the thought for even a second, he slashed Leo right on the chest, gushing blood everywhere. Time stopped moving.

Edward pushed Jasper back as Emmett, Bella and Esme launched to attack Andre. Carlisle and I ran to Leo.

"He broke the rib" Carlisle said as he checked Leo's chest. "I think his lung was punctured" Leo was gasping for breath. He was suffocating, sucking on the leftover air in his lungs.

"I'm sorry" I said to him while he died. "I didn't mean this for you"

"It's your choice" said Carlisle patting my shoulder. "You don't have much time"

His voice seemed to echo far away. Was I going to turn him because I made a mistake? How could I bring him to an endless wait for me? The pact would be broken if I turned him. The Volturi would come and get my family if I didn't. My mind was swirling. I looked into my father's eyes and heard Edward yelled my name before I plunged my fangs into Leo's throat.

I laid him on the floor…lifeless…

I went to my family's aid and stood motionless by them all. They were fighting against a laughing Andre. He was much too strong for them right now after having so much blood. Instead of killing them though, he chose wrong and mocked them. I felt overly-charged, daring…I lifted my right fist…weightless…and opened to blow off one of Andre's arms. The rest backed away from him and from me. I did it again and blew his left.

"Change of plans" I said. I lifted both my fists tight and burst Andre's head clean off as I opened my hands. I took one look at Bella and ran.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

I went back home. I sat by my window for a long time. I opened the door to no one.

Finally, I found the strength to move and wrote a letter, pocketed and headed over to the post, avoiding everybody. Carlisle however was waiting just outside the front door.

"How're you doing?" he said reaching my shoulder.

"Good I guess" I didn't really think of it.

"We've all been there. It's in our nature, something that takes time to control"

"How come it was easy for Bella? How come Rosalie has never really drank human blood?" I said a little loud.

"Just because it wasn't as easy for you, doesn't mean there's something wrong with you!" he answered just as loud. "OK?" he shook my shoulder.

"OK" I nodded. He gave me a hug and walked back to the house.

"I've got a… letter to deliver" I said. "Kind of important"

"I think there's a box a few miles down" Carlisle said pointing to the road. I nodded back and started my walk.

After a few minutes, I arrived at the Quileute reservation.

"I need to speak with the chief" I said to an unwelcoming party of two. After a moment, Jacob's father came in his wheelchair.

"Just because we won't harm Reneesme, doesn't mean you can just come whenever you want, Cullen" he said to me. The unwelcoming party was now on guarding duty on either side of him.

"I understand. I mean no disrespect,,, but I've come to a decision"

"And what might that be?" he said interested.

"The Cullen clan will stay. I'll leave on my own"

"That option was out of the question when I spoke to your father" he said puzzled.

"I know. That is why he can't know about it"

"So, you'll just leave? You'll give him no explanation. Your family loves you deeply"

"One does what's best for the ones you love" my head sank to my chin. I took a deep courage breath and went on "The tourist was fatally wounded by Andre. We dealt with him and Charlie will find him with the rest of the bus wreck. My family broke no laws, he was after me alone"

"Won't there be retaliations?" he exclaimed still unconvinced I was doing the right thing.

"I'll make sure there won't be" I said walking back slowly. "I just…"I stopped, remembering my letter. "Need that Jacob delivers this in a couple days"

"Very well" he said taking the letter as I reached without taking a step back to him.

"I really meant no disrespect to any of you. I'm so sorry" I said before leaving.

I reached the airport in a few hours and headed to Volterra.

When I asked to see the Volturi, they were quite keen on meeting me.

"Come in, my dear" said Aro as I walked through the wooden doors. "Come to surrender I see"

"No" I said. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor screaming my lungs out. Jane had me pinned.

"Insolent child!" said Marcus.

"You've been lied to" I said getting back up slowly.

"Who could lie to us, dear?" said Aro reaching for my hand. He took it and saw everything. "I see" he went back to his throne. "Apparently, this child has come to unveil a liar. She herself took care of him and made sure the human died"

"Who is that of whom you speak?" asked Caius.

"Andre" he said coldly. "such a liar…don't you think?"

"Of course, my lord" I said. I remembered what Andre said about the Volturi, but his calculating self already knew.

"Why help him in the first place?" said Marcus.

"Like you said. He was nothing more than a liar. We thought he might come to his senses, but he turned out to be a threat"

"For us all…" said Marcus pacing around me now. "…did the human know?"

"I never told him anything, but when I faced Andre he could have found out, so I took care of him" There was silence. Aro smiled cause he knew I wasn't lying. Manipulating the truth maybe, but not lying.

"The human who was supposed to be the Cullen clan's secret…killed by one of them. How poetic…!" he came to me again. "Will you consider joining us? We could really use obedience like yours"

"I'm honored, but… I think I still need to control my gift to be able to perform such an honorable task. If you'll allow it, I shall consider your offer"

"Wonderful" he said all too pleased with himself. "We're in no hurry" he was so sure, he had won this battle and what scared me the most was that I was actually considering it to be a real possibility for me. My gift was way too powerful to be around my family. Maybe this was where I belonged.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

A couple days later, as instructed, Jacob put my letter in his pocket.

"I have something for you" he said to Carlisle.

"I thought it was for Bella" said Edward. "You've been thinking about it for days"

"I thought of giving it to her, but that's not what she asked"

"So, you know where she is" said Carlisle immediately, taking the letter. I had been missing for the last two days, they didn't have to ask who they were talking about. My father opened the letter and read it out loud:

_My dearest family,_

_Be sure that my going away is tearing me apart, but it is for the best. I won't let my mistakes harm you in any way. Stay as long as you can in our home. I won't be in the way of your happiness anymore, but know that you've given me everything. I will honor my life, your gift._

_The pact with the Quileute is intact. I explained everything to the chief and took full responsibility for the accident. He was kind. He cared. I guess it's in his nature, no questions where Roadkill gets it from._

_I will also go to Volterra where I'll explain everything to the Volturi hoping it will dissolve any chance of retaliation against our family. I'll tell them it was Andre's crime and not ours. _

_Know that my heart and loyalty will always be with you. _

_Father, I will find my way, I promise. I won't give up. I will live by your teachings, don't worry about me. I'll make sure what happened to me, won't happen again._

_Hope to see you someday._

_Love, Sam_

Carlisle folded back the letter and sat down. Esme took his arm.

"We gotta go get her" said Bella. Esme smiled, Carlisle still looked down and the rest remained silent. "What? You're not seriously thinking of letting her go?"

"She has made her choice" said Esme.

"She needs to find her way" said Edward.

"Can't she do it here?" she said outraged. "Seriously?"

"Bella…we all have different paths" said Carlisle. "She's simply finding hers…and no…it doesn't always mean to stay" he turned to Edward.

"We know our children will eventually find their way back" Esme added. Silence befell the room again.

"She's alive" said Alice tightening her grip on Jasper's knee. "I just saw her at the top of a building, sitting. I think she wanted me to see that. She wanted us to know she's OK" laughed Alice.

Hope filled my parents' faces and dawned upon my siblings' hearts.

I smiled to the wind hoping my message got to them and walked away. I wasn't sure where I was going or what would I do from here, but I knew that whatever that may be, they would always be there for me.

After all, immortality was my gift and it was safely kept in my family's hearts.


End file.
